


Sore Loser

by Arrestzelle



Category: The Evil Within (Video Game), The Wolf Among Us
Genre: Domestic, M/M, bigby is about to hulk out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-23
Updated: 2015-07-23
Packaged: 2018-04-10 19:35:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4404656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arrestzelle/pseuds/Arrestzelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bigby never cared for the Mundy invention of video games. After trying it for the first time though, encouraged by his Mundy lover to do so, he decides he cares for them even <i>less</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sore Loser

**Author's Note:**

> For [wweeni](http://wweeni.tumblr.com/)!! Requested through an ask/writing prompt meme on Tumblr.

When Pong first came out a little over forty years ago, Bigby couldn't care less about it. What was so great about two vertical lines moving up and down on a screen? Over the years following the release of that game, many others followed, each one more colorful than the last. Though no matter how much people raved over them, Bigby's only interest was in his job and sleeping. Even now, forty years later, he finds it curious and utterly baffling how people get so hopelessly addicted to looking at a screen of pixels.

So now, lounging back in the small loveseat couch with a burning cigarette between his calloused fingers, Bigby still struggles to find the appeal as he watches his lover play what seems to be a video game taking place in a world post-nuclear war. Bigby can definitely see how these graphics are much more appealing than the picture _Pong_ provided. Watching the movement of the game and the technique Sebastian seems to put into it makes it more tolerable to witness. Definitely not _as_ bad as Pong.

“What's this game called?” Bigby speaks up after a long stretch of silence, the only noise having been the sound effects of the game and the cursing that occasionally came from Sebastian. Perched up against the couch, sitting atop some pillows, Sebastian glances at him over his shoulder while his character is in the middle of talking to some very large green creature that speaks in a low rumbling voice. 

“Showing some interest, Big?” Sebastian teases as he looks back at the screen and focuses on the discussion he was having with the brute creature. Bigby wryly scoffs and brings the cigarette to his mouth before sucking the remaining life out of it. He stabs it into the ash tray on the side table by the couch and then scoots off it to slide onto the floor beside the other.

“Maybe. How are you even doing that? Controlling your character?” Bigby asks, curiosity now prodded once he gets a good look of Sebastian's broad hands working on this hand-held device that had an abundance of buttons. 

“With a controller,” Sebastian answers with a slight grin, lifting the hand-held thing up in a brief gesture before bringing his attention back to the battle he was now in against the angered monster. 

“And what's that?” Bigby demands gruffly, gesturing to the Xbox 360 that whirrs noisily in the TV cabinet. Bigby eyes it suspiciously. It was emitting this unsettling green glowing circle in the center, and he didn't like it. Sebastian glances at him with a raised brow.

“Do you really not know this stuff? That's an Xbox. It's a console, which lets me play this game.”

Bigby huffs.

“Seems like a waste of time,” he states, staring at the TV and watching as Sebastian beheads another large green creature that screams loudly at him, “All you do is stare at a screen and move a character around, sometimes firing a gun. None of it is real.”

“It's for kicking back, Big. What would you rather me do? _Read_?” Sebastian remarks before letting out a dry snort, “Now that's what _I_ call a waste of time.” 

Bigby shrugs.

“Not gonna argue with you on that one.”

Sebastian chuckles and glances at him with a little smirk. Bigby reaches for his cigarette pack in his pants, but he's interrupted when he's suddenly handed the controller. 

“You give it a try. Let's see how much you'll fuck up,” Sebastian says with a grin, nudging him in the shoulder with his own. Bigby arches a thick brow, though he does accept it. Honestly, forty years of excitement from the Mundies over something like this, Bigby thinks he finally ought to try it himself. He looks down at the thing in his hands with confusion and lifts his gaze to Sebastian's in a silent plea to explain at least a little. Sebastian laughs and then leans closer, pressing his shoulder to Bigby's as he points out all the buttons and gestures to the joysticks, listing out their use and how to work it all together.

Bigby has a vague idea of how to use it now. He's impatient, so he would rather run in headfirst without further explanation. Raising his gaze to the TV, he hits the pause button to get back to the game. 

“Seems pretty damn simple. How could this entertain you, Seb?” Bigby scoffs as he begins to walk Sebastian's gruff-looking vagabond forward across the plight-stricken desert. Remains of buildings and towering overpasses is strewn about the area as Bigby intently continues walking. There was nothing for a solid minute or two, until he comes upon what appears to be a small town, empty of people. The buildings seem whole enough. 

“How is this fun? There isn't shit here,” Bigby mutters as he makes his way around a gathering of shoddy, broken down cars to approach the open gate of the town. Multiple red indicators come up on the radar at the bottom of the screen, though he doesn't know what that means. 

He hears Sebastian snort next to him, the kind of noise he makes when he's holding back laughter. Bigby eyes him with a scowl. Sebastian smirks and gestures to the screen. Looking back, Bigby hears the thudding of heavy footsteps and a low rumbling that sounded like an earthquake, before he sees this gigantic creature with foot-long claws and curving horns lunge at him with a ferocious growl that Bigby hasn't heard come from any animal's mouth before. 

Yelling aloud, Bigby's hands dance over the controller with a desperation Sebastian has never witnessed before coming from him. Laughing uproariously as Bigby's camera view in the game flies around wildly, Sebastian slaps his hand on his thigh and nearly collapses against Bigby with his laughter. Bigby lets out another loud shout when the demon-like creature, easily surpassing eight feet tall, comes flying at him again with claws bared.

With that second strike from the monster, Sebastian's character falls like a lifeless ragdoll as the ominous tune indicating death shadowed behind Bigby's angered growl. Sebastian was still losing his shit as Bigby tossed the controller aside angrily and smacked Sebastian on the chest.

“Asshole. Thanks for the fuckin' heads up.”

“Don't blame me!” Sebastian wheezes with tears in his eyes, before falling back into a fit of laughter, “You couldn't even tell when a Deathclaw was running up to you! _Head on_!” He falls back onto his elbow this time and sets a hand over his eyes as he lets out another round of deep laughter.

“Fucking bullshit. Stupid Mundies and their fuckin' stupid video games,” Bigby snaps before shoving up from the floor and snatching his cigarettes out from his pants. He strides away from Sebastian and the couch, making his way to the sliding glass door at the other end of the room. He pushes it open with a foot as he lights his cigarette.

He hears Sebastian call his name from the living room, voice laced with stifled amusement, but Bigby was fucking done. He shuts the glass door and approaches the stone banister of the balcony, leaning up against it as he takes a long drag of his cigarette.

Something as unimportant as a video game getting him riled up. Shit, he needs to learn how to keep a lid on his short temper. He shakes his head at himself as he rubs at his eyes.

Sebastian seems fine with going back to his game, leaving Bigby to smoke alone on the balcony and cool down. Good.

What really annoyed Bigby was that if that was in real life, he could totally beat the shit out of whatever Sebastian called that thing. Deathclaw, was it? Whatever, either way. 

Bigby flicked the ash off his cigarette and huffed to himself. It's not like he can smell an approaching enemy in a video game. That's why he preferred reality over some stupid game on a screen. 

He was the Big Bad Wolf and _nothing_ gets the best of him. (Besides, maybe, a fictional enemy.)

**Author's Note:**

> Fallout 3, if "Deathclaw" didn't give it away! My favorite video game lol
> 
> arrestzelle.tumblr.com


End file.
